Choni (Just love me)
by marianelasanna15
Summary: Finalmente Toni logra rescatar a Cheryl. Pero como esta ella después de todo esto?. Y luego de que ambas se besaran. Tantas cosas pasaron. Podrá Toni curar las heridas de Cheryl, y Cheryl dejarse llevar por el amor?.


**Para todos los CHONI SHIPPERS. Historia centrada en CHONI apartir del rescate de Cheryl. ;) Espero les guste. Pienso hacer m'as caps!**

 **CAP 1 (RESCATE)**

Luego de escapar de las monjas. Todos suben al auto de Kevin. Verónica adelante al lado de Kev. Cheryl y Toni atrás. Toni abrazaba a Cheryl y podía sentir como esta temblaba. No quería ni imaginar lo que paso. Se sentía furiosa. Lo único que quería era cuidar de Cheryl y que volviera a ser ella.

Finalmente Kevin y Verónica llegan a casa de Toni donde las dejan a ambas.

Veronica: Chicas, para lo que necesiten nos llaman (soriendo)

Cheryl: Si…gracias. A ambos.

Kevin le sonríe. Ambos se van.

Ambas entran al tráiler de Toni. Cheryl comienza a inspeccionar. Comparada con su casa era miniatura. Pero Cheryl podía sentir y ver la sensación de un hogar.

Toni: Se que no es lujoso. Pero espero que te sientas cómoda.(sonriendo y acomodando)

Cheryl la mira y se acerca a ella tomándole la mano. Toni la mira directo a los ojos.

Cheryl: TT, es perfecto. No me importan los lujos. Esto…esto se siente como un hogar. Uno que nunca tuve. (bajando la mirada triste)

Toni: Hey…(levantando su mentón con la mano). Este siempre va a ser tu hogar. Yo siempre voy a estar.(mirándola con amor)

Cheryl se acerca y le da un beso y la abraza. Toni la abraza por la cintura y puede sentir el cuerpo de Cheryl mas relajado. Se separan.

Cheryl: todavía no puedo creer que hayas ido a salvarme. Los 3. Nunca hicieron algo asi por mi. (Mirándola con amor)

Toni: (acariciándole la mejilla) Yo…estaba desesperada. Sentía que te había pasado algo. Y cuando la enfrente a tu madre. Dios…me sentía con impotencia. Y por suerte Verónica y Kevin me ayudaron. Bueno…y tu Nana ella me llamo.

Cheryl: Mi Nana? (sorprendida)

Toni: Si, ves…somos muchos los que te queremos.(sonriéndole)

Cheryl sonríe de forma tierna. Y pone cara pensativa. Toni se da cuenta.

Toni: Que piensas?(intrigada)

Cheryl: Cuando apareciste, enfrente de la pantalla. No podía creerlo y…ese Beso. (mirándola directo a los ojos) fue el beso más hermoso que me dieron y lo deseaba tanto.

Toni: Cheryl…no iba a dejar que te hicieron más daño. Siempre estuviste rodeada de gente asquerosa, mala. Yo veo que eres distinta, hermosa por dentro y fuera. Y…moría por besarte. Demostrarte que yo te quiero de verdad. (tomándole la cara)

Ambas se miran con amor y se besan. Pero esta vez de una forma más tierna. Suave, tranquilas. Separan sus labios aun abrazadas.

Cheryl: Toni..tu abuelo sabe..? (intrigada)

Toni: Que?...lo que paso…o que estamos juntas?. (Expectante)

Cheryl: bueno… si en ese orden. Aunque lo de estar juntas lo di por hecho desde antes de besarnos (con su tipica mirada matadora)

Toni la mira sonriente. Esa era su Cheryl. De a poco estaba apareciendo. Se acerca y la toma de la cintura jugando. Cheryl pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Toni.

Toni: Si, sabe lo que te paso. Y le dije que te ibas a quedar. Y… estamos saliendo?... digo…todavía nadie pregunto a la otra si quería ser su novia. (de forma juguetona)

Cheryl levanta una de sus cejas como enojada. Y Toni no puede evitar sonreir ante eso. Cheryl enojada era super sexy. Bueno…de todas formas lo era. Pero ver su reacción era divertido.

Cheryl: Ah ok…entonces ..(sorpendida)

Toni nota que se quiere alejar y la pega a su cuerpo. Ambas quedan con sus frente pegadas.

Toni: Hey… no hay nada mas que quisiera que ser la novia de Cheryl Bombshell . Asi que…(tomándole la cara)quieres ser mi novia?

Cheryl no puede evitar sonreír. Solo Toni podía sacarla de su actitud badass seria sexy, y ponerla sensible, nerviosa, sentirse cuidada y amada. Todo lo cursi que odiaba con ella era hermoso.

Cheryl: mmm…no sé. (jugando).

Toni levanta sus cejas. Pero de repente Cheryl la sorprende con un beso. Se separan un poco.

Cheryl: claro que si quiero. (guiña un ojo)

Ambas cenaron tranquilas. Cheryl se dio un baño y luego se durmieron abrazadas en la cama de Toni.

Luego de todos esos días tormentosos Cheryl , al fin estaba comenzando a estar tranquila y sentir que alguien realmente la quería. Ahora tenia su mente en el musical. Y en intentar volver a ser ella. Toni solo pensaba en cuidar a Cheryl y también en el musical. Aunque siempre pasaba algo que cambiaba todo en esa ciudad, en Riverdale.


End file.
